After It All
by WorldofCourtsCreator
Summary: Winny remembers what lead her to what she is now: a homunculus who gave birth to the Fullmetal Alchemist's child. Sample story for my bigger fanfic, the World of Courts Saga. This is just to break the ice. If enough people are interested, I'll post the main story. Go to my profile to find out more.


**Author's Note: This is a sample of my story World of Courts: Alchemy. Winny, or Sin, as Father calls her represents the world of alchemists in the Court Dias. For more information, just P.M. me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist orits characters, only my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"ED! Wait for me!" Winny ran after the vertically challenged alchemist as he chased after his half-brother, Envy.<p>

"ENVY! Get back here!" Ed was livid, to say the least. "I'll make you eat your words!" Winny stopped to catch breath for a few seconds. August cooed as she ran after the two imbeciles she was unfortunate enough to be family to.

The homunculus just laughed as he ran from his brother, not the tiniest bit ashamed. He had called Ed short, invoking the blonde's wrath. "What did I do?" Envy plastered a look of innocence onto his face and continued. "It's not my fault you can't handle the truth." Ed growled and narrowed his eyes.

"SHUT-UP! At least I don't look like some mutant palm tree !"

"Wow, baby brother! Is that the best you could come up with?" Envy grinned when he saw Ed start to calm down and stopped.

Ed let out a breathless chuckle as Winny caught up to them. "Actually, big brother, it was."

Envy gave an amused snort and walked over to the younger homunculus. "Don't worry, slugger. You'll get better at the insults." A mischievous gleam came into Envy's eyes and he said, "At least I was able to get you to exercise. God knows, you needed it."

Ed looked at him funnily. "Are you implying that I'm fat ?"

Envy shrugged, a teasing grin on his lips. "No, but you _have_ been looking a little chubby."

Ed narrowed his eyes at Envy. He looked angry but they could see him trying not to smile. "Screw you."

Envy's grin widened and he pulled his younger brother into a headlock to give him a noogie. As Ed was laughing and cursing at Envy, Alphonse and Wrath came running up. After watching for a few seconds, Alphonse chuckled and joined the homunculus in tormenting their brother, tickling poor Ed to the point where he had tears running down his face from laughing so hard.

Winny and Wrath laughed at the three brothers, remembering when Ed and Al hated Envy and hated them in return. The five of them, along with others, had come a long ways from the days when they were enemies, when Ed was a State Alchemist and was trying to get Al's body back. Back then, Winny was filled with hate for the human race. Then she met Ed.

She fell in love when he saved her from Scar. Even though he knew she was a homunculus, he still saved her. His actions struck a chord within her and she never forgot it. Not a long after, they were trapped in the cellar of a building that decided collapse with them inside. They were trapped for a week and in that time, feelings were revealed and love was made.

Then Winny got pregnant.

Ed left Central, Winny in tow, and headed south to Dublith, where he left her in his teacher's hands. Of course, Greed had to be in Dublith as well. He kidnapped her and protected her when Bradley came to take her back to Central and to Father. Winny managed to escape and get to Resembool, where Al was staying while Ed tried to keep the military from going after Winny.

He, Winry, Pinako, and Mei (she had been staying there) had kept her safe Ed was able to return. Envy teamed up with Ed as they, along with Greed, Izumi, Armstrong, and Ling got her out of Amestris, across the desert, and into Xing, where Fu escorted across the country and across the sea to Japan.

There Winny met Xena, princess of the High Court of the Fae, who explained that she was princess of the Alchemy Court. Winny had joined Xena and bunch of other princesses in their quest to find the Hearts of Gem. Along the way, she picked up a straggler: four year old Tricia, an alchemist-in-training. Soon, she received word that she could return to Amestris and she left, promising to return.

Trish joined her as she made the long trip back to Amestris. Winny soon reached Rush Valley, where a freak accident sent her into labor three weeks ahead of schedule. She immediately went to Dublith and entered the Curtis' home, where she gave birth in one of the guest bedrooms long after, Izumi arrived home, Ed right behind her. Ed had cried as he held his son for the first time. They had named him Augustus Curtis Elric.

As Ed had bonded with August, he told Winny what she'd missed while she'd been in Japan. He and Al had been turned into Homunculi and renamed. Ed had become Arrogance while Al had become Vice. Envy had mended his relationship with his brothers and had taken them under his wing. Ed and Al both looked up to him.

A year and a half later, after the battle with Father and the death of Bradley, Roy had been made führer. He then passed a law that forbade anyone from killing the nine homunculi (there would have been ten, but Gluttony had sacrificed himself to save Lust from Father's ire at being betrayed) for they were allies. When Ling became emperor, he passed a similar law, but not before he married Lan Fan and she gave him a son.

Roy and Riza got married and, six months later, she gave birth to a set of twins. Al and Mei were in a relationship despite Al being a homunculus. Their first child was due in month or so. Winry had fallen for Envy, oddly enough, and had given birth to his son, who they had named Rage.

As for Ed and Whinny?

Well, currently , Whinny had little August on one arm while her other was rubbing her swollen belly as she watched her lover flip her two brother-in-laws over his head and into a puddle of mud. Ed grinned at the princess and walked over to give her a kiss and to lightly poke his son's tummy. Winny chuckled as the eighteen month old squealed in laughter.

"I have to go to Central to give my report to Roy. Wanna come with me?" He gave August a kiss on forehead as he waited for her answer, taking the baby and settling him on his hip. Winny couldn't help but smile at two them fondly.

"Why not?" She shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, I'll go. But we're bringing him with us." She pointed at August, who was laughing as Ed made funny faces at him.

"Why wouldn't we?" Ed asked before kissing her as August giggled and squealed gleefully.


End file.
